


Heaven Help

by thosefuckingangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefuckingangels/pseuds/thosefuckingangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Gabriel knows John's one of Michael's vessels and he decides to test the vessel out on endurance for his big brother first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Help

John is a good hunter. He’s seen a lot of things, killed ghosts, werewolves, exorcised a few demons too. When the angel - archangel, even - appeared for him asking for his permission to inhabit his body; even he didn’t know what to make of it. If it’s supernatural, you kill it, there’s no in-between. But the angel - Gabriel, he said his name was - offered help tracking the demon who killed Mary down. 

John is a good hunter. Just not _that_ good to find Azazel - Gabriel said that’s the demon’s name - and kill him on his own. He’s been searching for this demon for years and if it takes an angel inside him to get what he wants, he’s desperate enough to go for it. 

“Yes.”

After John gave his consent, the last thing he remembers is a burning white light and someone else looking around the room through his eyes. The angel sends him to unconsciousness after that. 

Gabriel tests out the body, stretching his arms and walks up to the mirror.

“Gotta say, Dad created some pretty suits for my brothers.” he chuckles, shaking his head at the reflection in the mirror. “John, John. I know you want revenge. I can feel your rage, confusion, grief. I know you miss Mary. Wish I could help you.”

He stays inside John for a day before leaving, making sure to erase the hunter’s memory of them ever meeting.

John wakes up in the middle of the night with a strange feeling in his gut, like if someone has been in the room. He checks the salt lines, loads his shutgun and opens the motel room’s door to see if there’s anyone there. Instead, he finds a note on the doormat. 

_Salvation, Iowa. Look for the signs, you will find what you’re looking for._

The next day he hears about Daniel Elkins’ death and drives down to Colorado.

After he’s got the Colt, he finds the note in his pocket again. Three days later he puts together the signs - cattle deaths, temperature fluctations, electrical storms. Demonic omens. The demon is in Salvation, Iowa.


End file.
